


Hole in the wall

by Lookatallmyships



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Egobang - Freeform, M/M, Pre-Slash, Videogaming, YouTubers - Freeform, non grumps though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 11:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6565129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lookatallmyships/pseuds/Lookatallmyships
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arin busts a hole in one of the shared walls of his apartment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hole in the wall

"Fuck" Arin cursed. He's been playing this video game for the past three hours, and now he's stuck. He's been trying to get past this one boss for the last twenty minutes, only to die time and time again. Arin restarts the boss battle, and tries again. A couple minutes into it, he swings the controller a little too enthusiastically, and it slips out of his hand and goes flying into the wall, luckily missing the tv. Unluckily, the remote goes _through_ the wall and into the next apartment. He hears a shout of surprise, and Arin jumps up off the couch. He walks over to the hole, and is greeted by a man standing in his own living room, wearing nothing but a towel. Obviously he just got out of the shower, if the lack of clothes is anything to go by, plus his hair is still damp. Oh man, Arin thinks. The guy is hot...and not looking happy.

"Dude, what the fuck?" The guy says, incredulously. "Did you just throw a controller through the wall?"

"Yeah..." Arin says sheepishly. "I've been stuck on this boss battle, and I may have gotten a little to frustrated."

The guy is quiet for a few moments before he starts laughing. "Dude. Ok, let me get dressed and then we can deal with this. The landlord is _not_ going to be happy."

 

The guy, Dan, Arin finds out. Comes around to Arin's apartment a few minutes later after getting dressed, and they call the landlord together. The man is definitely not pleased, but they work out what Arin will have to pay to cover the repairs.

 

Dan turns around, after he finished taping a piece of cardboard up over the hole for the time being. "Alright, that's all done. What game were you having so much trouble with?"

Arin tells him, and shows him the stage he's stuck on. It turns out Dan's played it before, and knows a trick that makes it a lot easier. They agree on having game night every so often, as Arin's apology for almost nailing Dan with a game controller, and if they start dating later on, then maybe busting a hole in the wall wasn't such a bad thing after all.


End file.
